


Should Have Been Me

by DaphneKathyGoodman



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M, Multi, one-sided romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-11
Updated: 2008-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/DaphneKathyGoodman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should have been me. One sided: Cody&Yolei. Implied: Ken&Yolei. (It might explain why Cody hates Ken so much...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Have Been Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, whoever owns Digimon does.

Yolei is my best friend at least when she's not talking about boys that she likes, and let me tell you she likes a lot of boys. Davis, T.K. and Kari had pretty much forgave Ken, but not me. I don't like how he doesn't pay attention half the times to Yoeli, unlike how I pay attention to her. Sometimes, I fear that Ken would go back to his old ways and some how hurt Yoeli. And sure they have their fights here and there, but I am the one who always have to comfort Yolei when she's upset because of Ken. And in the end, she will always forgive Ken and go back to him. I wish before Yoeli met Ken, that I told her the truth, that I like her and always will. Now that I think about things, I should have been the guy for her, the dependable one, the guy who would always listen to her and not hurt her. But after all, I am only her best friend, and since Ken is always around, I would always going to be just her best friend to her.


End file.
